1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to universal remote controls and more particularly pertains to a new rechargeable universal remote control assembly for providing a multi-function multipurpose remote control with a base charger, remote control finder, and other functional features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of universal remote controls is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,112 describes a remote control apparatus for programming a series of control commands for use at a later time. Another type of universal remote controls is U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,144 having a ROM-less microprocessor system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,021 discloses a remote control having a base unit and a remote control finder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,783 discloses a multiple function remote control unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,377 also discloses a remote control unit that has a scheduling function. U.S. Patent No. Des. 435,544 shows an ornamental design for a universal remote control.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a remote control system that will provide commands for multiple and various devices in combination with a base unit for recharging the remote control, a remote control finding function, and wherein the remote control has a light for outlining the housing of the remote control.